Am I dying?
by RosesnTurtles
Summary: Hermione wakes up not feeling well, she doesn't know why. She decides to ignore it and go through the day, but by Transfigurations class she realizes she is bleeding, is she dying? She doesn't know. She tries to keep it to herself but she can't. What will she say to professor McGonagall?


***Warning, Boys may not want to read this, well go ahead if you want but this has really girly topics. So turn back now if you don't want to read about that kind of stuff, you've been warned!***

This is my first fanfic, actually my first short story ever. A little bit of a weird topic I know but things like this happen in the real world! This Fan fiction is different points of view of what happened when the characters got their first period.

*** I do not own Harry Potter, all of the characters belong to the beautiful J.K. Rowling***

Chapter One: Am I dying?

It was almost the end of the second week of her second year at Hogwarts. Hermione woke up not feeling like herself at all, she was nauseous, and had a lingering pain in her lower abdomen. "Why do I feel this way?" She thought. "Maybe I am catching a flu?" She pondered. She thought about it for a minute and she decided that if she didn't feel better by the end of classes she would head over to the hospital wing and ask Madame Pomfrey about it. After she made her decision she got dressed and ready for the day. Once she was dressed and ready, she gathered her books and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

During breakfast she didn't talk much, she just didn't feel like talking. She didn't understand why she didn't want to talk to anyone, but decided not to dwell on it. She didn't eat much either, her stomach pains decided against it. Ron had noticed that Hermione was rather quiet, she normally was quiet when reading, but she wasn't reading. Confused Ron decided that maybe it would be a good idea to make conversation with Hermione. He asked while stuffing an egg into his mouth "what's wrong Hermione? You aren't eating and you're really quiet." Hermione woken from a trance quickly replied, "Oh, I'm fine! I think I may just be catching something." Harry and Ron gave each other confused glances. "Hermione is almost never sick." They both thought. "What do we have for classes today?" Harry added trying to change the subject. Hermione looked at her timetable and replied "first we have Defence Against the Dark Arts…" "Yippy…" Ron interrupted in a sarcastic voice. "Pay attention Ronald!" Hermione snapped "okay sorry, geez" Ron replied in an annoyed voice. She continued "secondly we have Charms, then Herbology and lastly Transfiguration." "Oh okay, thanks Hermione" Harry said. "No problem" Hermione replied. "wait did you guys finish your essays on the uses of sleeping draughts for potions?" "That's due tomorrow?!" Ron yelled in surprise. "Of course it is Ron! Maybe if you payed attention more you would know! Honestly Ronald!" Hermione screamed in anger. With that she stormed out of the great hall. Ron with a confused face turned to Harry and asked "what's wrong with her?" Harry shook his head and said "I don't know. Something isn't right with Hermione today." "You're telling me" Ron added.

Hermione felt really bad about her outburst. "Why did I get so angry with Ron so Quickly?" she thought. "I should know better, he's always forgetting his homework." She decided that she would head to her first class early and read and once class was over she would walk up to Ron and apologise for her rude behavior. When she got to class she picked her usual seat in the back were her, Harry and Ron like to sit. She insisted that on the first day they should sit in the front so that it would be easier to listen to Professor Lockhart but Ron and Harry refused and sat as far away from the front as they could. Hermione not wanting to be far from them, gave up and sat in the back with them. While in her desk she decided she would read one of the books she took out from the library for some light reading. She was reading "A Witch or Wizards Introduction to Arithmacy."She thought it was a very fascinating subject and was excited to take it next year. She wanted to start reading about the subject early so she would have a head start when she took the class. While reading she noticed her stomach ache became more intense, she put her knees up to her chest and held them there hoping it would help relieve the pain and eventually it did. She didn't know how long she was sitting like that for, but shortly after the door banged open and second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students came rushing in. Hermione startled fell off her chair. "Ouch!" She hissed. Harry and Ron saw her fall and quickly rushed to her side and helped her up "Hermione are you okay?" The both boys said in unison. "I'm fine, sorry I got startled" Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks but decided not to make it a big issue.

Classes went on that day as usual. Hermione decided to put her pain in the back of her mind and focus on her work, by lunch she did begin to feel better. She had apologised to Ron and she was happy that he didn't take too much offense to it. She still had minor stomach pain but decided that it would pass and she wouldn't need to go see Madame Pomfrey after all. Everything seemed to be going great until she got to transfigurations class.

During the class they were taking a written test on information that they had learned first year, "To refresh your memories" Professor McGonagall put it. During the test Hermione's stomach pain began to get extremely painful. She had a hard time concentrating on the test. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to continue writing the test. She did eventually finish and when she did she noticed something funny, she felt a wet-feeling in her lap. "Did I pee myself?" the young Gryffindor wondered. She thought maybe she should go to the bathroom and check to see why she her panties were so wet. So she raised her hand "Yes miss granger?" professor McGonagall answered. "May I use the washroom Professor?" Hermione asked. "Yes you may" McGonagall replied. So she stood up and headed to the washroom and when she got there and pulled her skirt down, she saw blood, blood all over her underwear, Hermione gasped and then began to cry. She was so confused, she didn't know what was happening to her. She had millions of thoughts running though her head. "Am I sick? Am I going to die?" She wondered. "What am I going to do?" She thought "Should I go see Madame Pomfrey? No. I don't want her to have to examine me there." She thought. She decided she would keep it to herself, maybe she just cut herself and it will go away, this was something she did not want to tell anyone. So she quickly cleaned up and headed back to class.

There was still 15 minutes left so she decided to sit quietly while everyone else was finishing their test. While she was waiting the pain in her stomach got worse, the thoughts of the fact that she may be dying were stirring through her mind and she began to get scared. What made her even more scared was that she would have to tell someone. Maybe she could tell Professor McGonagall? "No." she thought, as much as she admired her she didn't know how she could bring it up. Finally she heard McGonagall say "quills down, hand in your tests, class is dismissed." At that statement Hermione began to collect her things, she took her time collecting her things but when she stood up the pain became more intense, so intense that she was on the verge of tears. She happened to turn around and she saw Harry with his jaw to the floor. She asked "What's wrong?" in a panicked voice and Harry replied "There's blood on your chair!" She looked down and saw it, all Hermione could do was just sit back down and cry. She didn't know what to do. McGonagall saw this and yelled at Harry and Ron to leave, exchanging confused looks, they decided to obey. McGonagall then whisked Ron and Harry out of the room.

She closed the door and placed a Muffiato charm on the door. Then she turned around and looked at Hermione, Minerva had a very concerned look on her face. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Hermione who was now shaking and crying. McGonagall sat there is silence for a moment and then asked, "Did Harry say something to you?" "No" Hermione shook her head. McGonagall then asked, "What happened then?" Hermione became scared, should she tell her Professor? She decided against it she didn't want to worry her Professor. McGonagall saw the fear in Hermione as soon as she asked what happened. After a moment of silence Hermione finally said, "I can't say Professor. I don't want to talk about it." Hermione then clasped her hands in her lap and shot her glance down at her shoes. With that McGonagall became more concerned. She softly grabbed the young Gryffindor's chin and lifted her head so Hermione would look at her. "Hermione whatever it is, you can tell me. Can you please tell me?" McGonagall pleaded. "Okay" Hermione thought to herself I have no choice. "I think I'm dying Professor." She finally answered. "Why do you think that?" McGonagall replied becoming confused. "I'm bleeding." Hermione said. "Where are you bleeding?" McGonagall asked. Hermione became embarrassed, and her cheeks flushed a shade of red. McGonagall saw this and softly put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and said, "It's okay Hermione, you can tell me." Hermione began to sob even more, she finally managed to say, " well when I went to the bathroom, I pulled down my skirt and I saw blood everywhere. I became scared then came back to class and stayed in my seat, and when I stood up Harry saw blood on my chair. I don't know what is happening to me and I don't know what to do professor!"

After she spoke Hermione sobbed more. A wave of understanding came over the Professor. "The poor girl had gotten her period and had no idea what was happening to her." McGonagall couldn't believe that a mother would let her eleven, almost twelve year old daughter go off to a school for a year without knowing what changes may occur in her body. McGonagall then realized what she had to do. She embraced Hermione into a hug and began to rub her back. She spoke so softly and motherly, she spoke in a way that no one had ever heard her speak. She said, "It's okay Hermione you're going to be okay." All Hermione could do was sob into her professors chest. McGonagall lifted the young girls chin up so she could look at her and asked "Do you know what is happening to you dear?" "No I don't professor. Am I dying?" She asked "No dear, you're not dying" McGonagall answered. There was a long pause and then McGonagall said "what you are going though is called a period or properly known as a menstrual cycle. Are you telling me you have no idea what a period is?" Hermione shook her head no. Then McGonagall said "That's okay dear, how about we clean you up and then we'll go to the hospital wing to go see Madame Pomfrey." Hermione quickly nodded no with a scared look. Raising her eyebrow in confusion McGonagall asked "Why don't you want to go to the hospital wing?" "I don't want to because I don't want Madame Pomfrey to examine me." Hermione whispered. At that the professor chuckled a little embracing the girl tighter and said " oh don't worry dear she doesn't need to examine you, we're just going to get some supplies from her." Hermione questioned "what kind of supplies?" McGonagall then responded "I'll explain it to you when we get there dear. After we go to the hospital wing we'll head over to my personal chambers, we'll have some tea and discuss this more."

Hermione nodded in agreement. McGonagall stood up and the young girl did the same. Then the young girl looked down at her chair, there was a pool of blood, she became flushed with embarrassment. McGonagall saw this and then comforted the young Gryffindor and said, "it's okay dear, it happens" at that she waved her wand and the puddle disappeared then the professor saw that there were still stains on Hermione's clothes, so she waved her wand and made the stains disappear as well. Hermione was very glad that she made them all disappear. Once everything was cleaned up the professor put an arm around the girl's shoulders and they walked out of the room and headed for the hospital wing.

When they got though the entrance McGonagall told Hermione to go stand by the entrance and wait. Hermione agreed and with that Minerva went to talk to Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy" said Minerva in a calm voice. "Yes Minerva" poppy replied "I need to ask you for a sanitary napkin for a student" Minerva answered turning to look at Hermione. Madame Pomfrey nodded and went into a room and grabbed three types of pads, one was yellow meaning regular flow, one was green meaning heavy flow, and one was orange meaning overnight. Poppy handed them to the Professor. Minerva said "Thank you Poppy" then turned and walked back to Hermione putting the pads in the young girl's robe pocket and saying "you'll put one of these on when we get to my personal chambers, I have a bathroom there." "How do I put one on?" The confused Hermione asked. "I will explain everything to you in my chambers" Minerva replied.

The two women then walked to McGonagall's personal chambers. When they got there Minerva quickly put another Muffiato charm on the room. She then asked one of the house elves to go make them some tea and asked the rest to leave. Once they were all gone she turned to Hermione and said "Do you want me to explain how to put on the sanitary napkin?" "Yes" Hermione nodded "Okay, I gave you three types of pads the one that is yellow is for when you're not bleeding too much, the green one is for if you're bleeding lots and the orange one you can use overnight when you sleep. To put a pad on what you will do is when you get into the bathroom you will open the pad and you will take off the paper from one of the side to reveal the sticky side of the pad, you will place the pad sticky side down in your underwear, do you understand dear?" Hermione nodded. So the Professor directed her to where the bathroom was and Hermione went in.

While Hermione was in the washroom the house elf came back with the tea. Minerva thanked the house elf and with that the elf left. Minerva poured tea into two cups, she added 2 sugar cubes to her tea and waited for Hermione to come out. She came out shortly after and sat down in the chair next to her professor. Hermione also added 2 sugar cubes to her tea then took a sip. Minerva asked in a gentle voice, "Everything okay now?" Hermione nodded. There was a brief silence between the two women.

Minerva began to speak. "So as I said before you're experiencing your first menstrual cycle or period. It means that you are now able to have a child, but I wouldn't recommend it to you at a young age. You will bleed once a month every twenty to twenty eight days for about three to seven days it won't be exact for the first couple months because you just started, but in time it will be regular. What I gave you is called a pad that is what you will use when you get your period, you will have to check every two hours or so depending on how heavy your flow is to see if the pad needs to be changed." Minerva was carefully observing Hermione, she noticed she was holding her stomach and wincing like she was in pain. Minerva quirked her eyebrow in worry and asked the girl, "Are you in pain dear?" Hermione nodded and at that Minerva conjured a potion and poured it into Hermione's tea. Hermione sipped her tea and relief washed over her almost instantly, Minerva smiled when she saw this.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Minerva asked. Hermione quickly asked, "Is it normal to experience stomach pain during a period?" "Yes it is dear, it is called Pre-Menstrual Syndrome or PMS, it's something a girl may experience before during and after her period and it may vary depending on the woman." Minerva replied. Hermione nodded then asked, "How old we're you when you got your first period?" Minerva thought about it, it had been so long ago and then Replied "I was Thirteen years old it was during the school year, I to was scared, I tried to hide it, I didn't tell anyone for months." Hermione Was surprised at her Professors answer, she began to open her mouth to ask more questions when Minerva stopped her and replied "I know I should have told someone, but I was really embarrassed, back when I was young, stuff like this was not really talked about as openly as it is now, well in my family at least." Hermione nodded, "Do you still get periods?" She asked. "No I don't any more, I'm too old for that." Minerva chuckled a little. "You see when a woman becomes older, around fifty she begins to go through something called menopause which is when you can no longer bare children so you don't get periods anymore." Hermione smiled at this knowing that she won't have to go through this the rest of her life. "Do you have any more questions dear?" Minerva asked. Hermione shook her head no. "Okay Minerva said, I will send a box of sanitary pads to your room so you can use them when needed, when you run out you can go see Madame Pomfrey or me, if you wish to request more." Hermione nodded and said "Thank you."

For a while the two women talked and Minerva shared stories while the young girl listened and then finally it was time to go to the great hall for supper. The two women finished their tea and stood up to make their way to the great hall but before they left the room Hermione went to her professor, hugged her and said, "Thank you professor." Minerva hugged her back and smiled, she replied saying "it was no trouble dear, if there is something you need to talk about, don't be afraid to talk to me, I will listen." They then left to go to the great hall together.

The End!


End file.
